


Facing the Tempest

by demi_god17



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demi_god17/pseuds/demi_god17
Summary: Juliana and Valentina are caught by Lupita and she reacts poorly driving Juliana away. She leaves with Valentina as they try their best to stay strong together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got stuck in my other story so I wrote this oneshot instead. Hope you enjoy. Feedback is appreciated. Also I don't really write love scenes so, sorry...

Juliana grabbed Valentina’s hand and lead the way as she pushed past her mother who was standing in the door way. She didn’t even have to ask to know her mother was not happy at the revelation that her daughter could possibly be involved with another woman. The way she had called her name at the sight of them kissing let her know her mother was more than displeased. Juliana couldn’t believe this was happening now; after all the shit both of them had been through of course a situation like this would be the icing on top of the cake. Juliana could hear that sound of her mother’s footsteps followed closely behind them as Juliana tried to put as much distance between them as possible. Valentina was in a state of shock unable to form a coherent thought. Everything had happened so rapidly; one moment she and Juliana had begin kissing and the next they were fleeing from Lupita.

“Juliana!” shouted Lupita angrily grabbing Juliana by the arm and yanked her towards her trying to force Juliana away from Valentina.

“You stay away from my daughter!” She shouted turning her attention to Valentina; disgust and anger was written all over her face.

“Ma! What the hell is wrong with you!?” demanded Juliana pulling her arm from her mother’s grrip and placing herself between Valentina and Lupita.

“You! What did you do to my daughter!? You’ve corrupted her!” accused Lupita as she took a step forward pointing a menacing finger at Valentina. Juliana could feel Valentina pull back in an attempt to escape Lupita’s wrath; but Juliana only held her hand tighter. She wanted to convey to Valentina that she was done running and hiding; she wasn’t afraid of what people thought anymore. Juliana refused to let anyone else judge what they felt for one another; even her own mother.

“She’s done nothing! I love her and there’s nothing wrong with that.” Stated Juliana shaking her head at her mother.

“No she has to have done something to seduce you!” argued Lupita. “I bet you were taken by her money!” Something in Juliana snapped at the accusation that she was only with Valentina because of her money. Everyone seemed to assume that there was some sort of ulterior motive behind her being with Valentina. Juliana was so sick of everyone telling her that she was was only taking advantage of Valentina for something whether it be her money or her naïveté.

“No! Ma, how could you even think that!? I love her! Is that so hard to believe?” Juliana could feel herself getting worked up. She was so sick of everyone telling her that their love was wrong and trying to dictate what she should feel. “There is nothing wrong with me loving her!”

“She’s a woman!”

“So!? It doesn’t matter that she is a woman. Love is love!”

“No, this is a perversion of nature; it’s a sin!”

Juliana scoffed and rolled her eyes at Lupita’s words. “Loving someone isn’t perverse or a sin!” Juliana shook her head at her mother’s ignorance. The intense resentment Juliana felt at how poorly her mother was reacting stirred inside her the pit of her stomach. She felt like she was trying told hold back a flood but the amount of raging water had no end in sight. Juliana could feel her carefully constructed dam beginning to fracture.

“It’s a huge sin and you’ll go to hell for it!” spat Lupita reaching over and ripping Juliana hand out of Valentina’s.

Juliana ripped her hand away from her mother’s like she been burned by the contact. Unshed tears glistening in her eyes as her faced contorted into a look of indignation and anguish. “You have no right to talk about what is right or wrong let alone sin...” there was a darkness in the way Juliana spoke like she was holding something that was just on the tip of her tongue.

“I am you’re mother I have every right!”

All of a sudden the fractures became gaping holes and there was nothing left to hold back the tsunami of negative feelings the had been surged inside her. Her mother’s word stuck her like a wrecking ball destroying everything she was using to hold herself back; blind with fury Juliana retorted, “I’m not the one running around with another woman’s husband!”

Julianna didn’t even have time to process the furious onslaught of emotions she felt before everything was replaced with searing agony. Lupita’s hand collided unforgivingly with the side of Juliana’s face; a sharp pain exploded around her eye as the ring on her mother’s finger came into contact with the upper corner of her eye socket. The skin gave way easily to such a solid strike from the cold metal causing blood to begin pooling around the opening as almost instantly. Juliana’s head whipped to the side so abruptly that she was left reeling; white dots scrambling to clouding her vision. The shear force of the blow combined with where it had landed, left Juliana disoriented as she stumbled backwards. Other than the pain, Juliana was unable to register anything but the severe ringing in her ears. Valentina immediately reached out to steady Juliana before pulling her against her chest and wrapping her arms protectively around the smaller girl. Valentina could feel something warm slowly soaking her shirt where Juliana’s head was. Anger flourished in her mind at having witnessed Juliana’s mother laying hands on her own daughter in such a manner. The whole situation turned into chaos so quickly that Valentina didn’t know what to do; all she knew was that she needed to get the two of them away from this place.

The animosity coming from Lupita was overwhelming as she charged at the two girls. “Don’t touch her!” cried Valentina as she tightened her hold on Juliana stepping back so that they remained out of her reach. Valentina did her best to angle her body so the she could stand between Juliana and Lupita without breaking contact. Juliana still trying to recover from the blow to her head staggered forcing her to grab onto Valentina in order to steady herself.

“Hey! What’s going on?” No one had even noticed Pachito making his was towards them in all the commotion. In his hands held a colorful flower pot that was clearly intended for Lupita; that he quietly set off to the side.

“I caught the two of them kissing!” screeched Lupita glaring at the two girls. “This girl has corrupted my daughter and is drowning her in sin!”

“Hey, calm down…” Pachito moved beside Lupita and rested a soothing hand on her shoulder. “It’s just young love, there is nothing wrong with that.”

“Homosexuality is a sin!”

“Lupita, calm down. Neither of them has done anything wrong,” stated Pachito.

“No the relationship is an abomination!” Even Pachito couldn’t seem to get her to see clearly despite their obvious emotional entanglement.

Pachito turns towards the girls and gives them a sympathetic look. “I think it’s best if the two of you go for now.” Valentina gives him a grateful look before guiding Juliana toward the gate holding her as close as she possible can.

Lupita opens her mouth to objects but Pachito stops her, “Let them go. It’ll only make things worse if you don’t.” Relenting Lupita huffs irritably before storming back into the house, Pachito following closely behind her.

Alirio greets the two women as they emerge from the property. “Miss, is everything alright?” The only response he gets is a quiet “No,” from Valentina; he can see the blood trickling from Juliana’s face and know something must have happened. Without pressing the issue, he hurriedly moves to open the door for them.

“Thank you.”

 Valentina helps Juliana into the car before climbing in after her; once she is seated Valentina scoots closer to Juliana and cradles her in her arms once more. Valentina didn’t know what to expect though she can’t say she’s surprised by how Juliana’s mother reacted. She didn’t think anyone could have reacted worse than Eva and she wish that she’d been right. With Eva there had been a lot of yelling but physically speaking both of them came out unscathed.

“Alirio take us to the Valle please,” asks Valentina never taking her eyes off Juliana.

“Of course Miss,” Alirio thought about asking about Valentina about what Eva had told him since he had yet to be told other wise; but he decides this isn’t the time or place.

Valentina gently brushes Juliana’s hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear in order to get a better look at the injury Juliana had sustained. Even beneath Juliana’s hand Valentina could see a little blood seeping through her fingers as it ran down her face. A mix of sorrow and anger came over Valentina at the sight of her loved one in so much pain. She couldn’t understand how something so pure could be made into something so corrupt and cruel. Valentina pressed a tender kiss on top of Juliana’s head before gingerly tucking the other girl’s head underneath her chin.

The unrelenting throbbing did little to stop Juliana’s thoughts; though try as it might the pain only seemed to make her think more. Juliana never expected something like this to happen; she knew her mother was traditional and heavily religious but this was too much. For everything her mother has done with her own life, how could she possibly treat her like this. For starters, her mother tried to get together with a man who was married and had children and Juliana had never accused her of committing a sin. On top of that even if she hadn’t done that, her mother still married and stayed with a hitman forcing Juliana into many difficult situations. The bitterness she felt towards her mother became unmanageable the more she thought about it. She didn’t understand how her mother could criticize her so heavily for falling in love with a woman when she had done so much worse. Ever since she was a young child Juliana had hated hypocrites; people who thought they had the right to judge other without first looking at themselves. Self righteous people who went around telling everyone else what they were doing wrong while they went around doing the same or worse.

Sensing the internal struggle plaguing Juliana’s mind Valentina softly squeezed the other girl’s shoulder reassuringly hoping to ease some of her turmoil. Valentina was relieved that they weren’t too far from their destination and that the bleeding wasn’t too bad; but she was filled with anxiety knowing that everything was far from over. Those that were on their side as of now were few and far between, making everything seems even worse whenever one more was added to the side of homophobia.

After what seemed like an eternity the finally arrived at their destination. Valentina had never been so happy to have more than one house in her life, especially one that was barley used and that most of her family never visited. Carefully she helped Juliana out of the car and lead her inside the house. Not much had changed since she had last been there a few day ago but that was to be expected. However, it was still clear someone else had been there since the last time Valentina and Juliana had come. If she had to guess it was probably Eva who had come to check that nothing had happened between them during the time they had spent together. Walking to the couch Valentina guided Juliana into a comfortable sitting position. She took a quick survey of the wound Juliana had suffered; the bleeding had mostly stopped but it was she could see how swollen the welt above her eye had become and took know of the bluish yellow color that was already visible.

“I’m going to the bathroom to get the first aid kit,” Valentina said to Juliana as she headed off deeper into the house.

Alirio who was waiting by the door stopped her for a moment. “Miss, is there anything you would like for me to do?” Valentina paused to think.

“Yes, actually can you return to the house so no one gets suspicious?” asked Valentina.

“Of course,”

“Wait!” Alirio stopped and turned back around to face Valentina. “Can you please not tell anyone where we are? I’m begging you.”

Alirio could see the desperation in the young girl’s eyes and couldn’t help but agree; he also felt badly that both girls had clearly had rough time these past few days. Thanking him profusely Valentina gave him a quick hug before returning to her original objective.

Juliana waited patiently most of her anger having dissipated during the ride over; there was something calming about being back at this house with only Valentina. She was also relieved when Alirio agree to keep their whereabouts a secret from everyone else. Juliana didn’t know about Valentina, but she couldn’t handle anymore drama today. Bringing her hand to touch the fresh abrasion above her eye Juliana winced in pain; she had no idea how hard her mother had intended to strike her but regardless Juliana was worse for wear. Pulling her hand away she grimaced at the sight of the still wet dark red liquid that now covered a small portion of the left side of her face and her hand. Juliana decided she should probably at least wash her hands off so she didn’t wasn’t going around leaving bloody hand prints all over the place. Juliana made her way to the kitchen taking a brief moment to reminisce about the last time she’d been here. Turning on the water Juliana ran her hand underneath the steady cool stream and watched as the fresh blood fell from her hands and swirled down the drain. Juliana squirted some soap out on her palms and worked at scrubbing off some of the blood that had already dried on her hand and beneath her nails. Once she was satisfied were the lack of blood on hands she took a wet paper towel and did her best to clean up the blood on her face. To her disappointment her cut was still bleeding slightly; so every time she wiped the damp material across the wound more blood took its place. Eventually she gave up when it slowed to nothing more than a few drops and returned to the couch to wait for Valentina.

“Hey…” the sound of Valentina voice drew her from her thoughts. A sad smile marred Valentina’s features as she walked over to Juliana and sat down next to her.

“It looks worse than it is,” Juliana does her best to try and down play her injury; she knew it would only worry Valentina and make her sad.

Valentina furrows her brow and frown at her. “Juls don’t lie to me…” The words aren’t really a statement or a question but they make Juliana feel guilty anyway.

“I’m sorry I just didn’t want you to worry,” confessed Juliana refusing to meet Valentina concerned gaze. Valentina warm blue eyes met deep sorrowful brown ones as she softly guides Juliana to look at her. God, how she’d missed looking into Valentina’s eyes; they were so beautiful and enchanting she could get lost in them forever. Sometimes they were like the ocean on a sunny day tinge with a hint of green, other times the were like the clear sky the day after rain or snow. Lastly though not often every once and a while Valentina’s eyes would resemble snow on a day where clouds hung in the sky giving them a solemn icy blue color. Juliana wouldn’t lie she thought that color was beautiful but the only time Valentina’s eyes tended to acquire that color was when she was sad or crying. Right now they were they rare cold hazy blue that Juliana couldn’t help but simultaneously love and hate.

“We’re in this together,” declared Valentina. “Your problems are just as important as mine, remember?” Juliana smiled fondly at the memory of Valentina bringing her an apple pie just to tell her that.

“Yes.”

“Good now let’s get you patched up.” Valentina opened the small box and started taking out the necessary items. It didn’t take long for Valentina to wipe away the residual blood from Juliana’s face revealing the full extent of the cut. Thankfully it wasn’t terribly big or deep despite how much it had bleed earlier. Valentina cautiously applied a small amount of ointment to the cut before covering it with a bandage.

“I’m sorry about everything the happened,” Juliana gave Valentina an apologetic look.

“No I’m sorry…” Valentina curled into herself. “I should have listened when you said now was not the time.”

“Hey, no, Val. _Mírame_ ,” prompted Juliana reaching up to cup Valentina’s cheek. Valentina closed her eyes at the contact unable to look Juliana in the eyes; she felt like everything that had happed was her fault and she didn’t feel like she deserved to be here with Juliana.

“Val…” The way Juliana whispered her name with so much compassion made her falter but she still denied herself the privilege of Juliana’s heartening gaze. “Val, _por favor_?” Finally, Valentina allowed herself to look into Juliana’s beautiful, sincere chocolate brown eyes. Valentina brought their foreheads together relishing in the feeling of having Juliana safe and sound; save for the injury she’d received from her mother. Moving her hand to cradle Valentina’s neck Juliana wordlessly begged to kiss her; she hesitated their lips not quite touching. She didn’t want to rush things or risk her desire being one sided; suddenly she was plague by thoughts of scaring Valentina off or moving to quickly. They had just broken up and weren’t exactly back together; also their current situation had been brought on by Juliana’s mother catching them kissing.

Juliana’s doubts started to overwhelm her as forcing her to retreat from the almost kiss.

Valentina recognizing Juliana’s uncertainty place her hand on both sides of her neck and pulled Juliana back in just close enough that their noses were touching. Both girls closed their eyes in anticipation as Valentina leaned forward and kissed her. It was slow and tentative like the first time they had kissed. The kiss wasn’t one of unbridled passion and yearning like in the car or during their first time; instead it was gentle, full of sincerity and love.

 As time passed neither girl could deny their growing desire; the burning need to be close with one another intimately. Juliana wrapped her arms around Valentina’s waist pulling her against her, leaving no space between them. Valentina had missed the feeling of Juliana’s skin beneath her fingers; the impossibly soft warmth that she could never get enough of. Her kisses were steadily becoming more insistent as her yearning to touch every inch of Juliana amplified. Juliana couldn’t help be smile as Valentina began grabbing for the collar of her jacket, fervently pulling it from her shoulders. Though she’s never said it out loud she loves when Valentina does that; the way Valentina digs her fingers into her arms once they’ve been freed drives her absolutely insane. Becoming impatient, Juliana adjust herself so that she can be free of the garment and savor the feeling of Valentina running her hands over any unclothed skin she can reach.

“Juls…” Valentina takes a moment to catch her breath. “Shall we go to my room?”

Juliana laughs leaning her head against Valentina’s. “Yes I think Alirio would have a heart attack if he came back and saw us like this.” Valentina playfully pushed Juliana before taking her by the hand and heading towards her room.

Juliana kissed her hand as they made their way through the hallway, stopping in front of a door at the end. Unable to hold herself back Juliana pinned Valentine up against the door as it opened. Valentina willingly accepted the Juliana’s lips playfully nipping at them whenever she pulled away. Juliana closes the door as she drives Valentina further into the bedroom and nearer to the bed.

Taking a moment to collect themselves, they find that their sense of urgency that had been there moments before has melted away; replaced by a yearning to just to be as near to each other as they can be. Both girls realized they want to take their time and not rush this; the time they get to spend together alone these days was so hard to obtain. They didn’t just want a quick fuck to get out their frustrations with the world; they wanted express how much they loved one another in an intimately physical way.

 Valentina tenderly kiss Juliana’s lip and she reached down to pull Juliana’s shirt off; Valentina’s own shirt quick to follow. Shedding the rest of their clothes Valentina lay in the bed large bed in the center of the room. The sun was setting and it cast a pleasant pinkish orange light throughout the room muted just so by the white curtains that covered the window. It took Valentina’s breath away watching Juliana climb under the covers to lay next to her. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have Juliana as a lover and companion.

Chilly fall air hung in the room despite having no doors or windows open, causing both girls to snuggle in close to each other. Juliana took a moment to allow herself to take in all of Valetnina’s delicate features as she watch Valentina do the same to her.

“I love you,” murmured Juliana caressing Valentina’s face.

“I love you too,” replied Valentina nuzzling her face into her favorite spot underneath Juliana’s chin.

Taking advantage of her current position Valentina kissed the space between Juliana’s neck and collar bone causing Juliana to chuckle and shift back a little so she could see Valentina’s face. Smiling warmly Juliana leaned forward and kiss Valentina on the nose and then her lips. Nothing had ever felt more genuine in her life that what she felt for Valentina, and knowing Valentin felt the same was so amazingly indescribable. Feeling a somewhat daring Juliana change their position propping herself up on her so that she was leaning over Valentina. Valentina let out a small gasp at the sight; Juliana was so breath taking all she could do was stare. Stretching her hand out Valentina delicately traced her finger around the cut above Juliana’s eye. Valentina frown feeling her heart sink as she recalled the events that lead up to the incident that resulted in Juliana being hurt.

Juliana could sense the change in Valentina instantaneously; she hated how it seemed like the world was only out to keep such a brilliant light clouded is darkness. The icy color returning to Valentina’s eyes seemed determined to make what had once been a rare sight for Juliana common place. Tears stated filling the older girl’s eyes and Juliana was consumed by a yearning to console the Valentina. Juliana hated knowing that the world was so unforgiving towards something so pure and innocent; their love wasn’t wrong and she was determined to prove that to Valentina. Between the two Valentina was bolder and usually made the first move without fully thinking things though, where as Juliana took her time before making a decision leaving her less vulnerable. Unfortunately, Valentina with more doubts after every new negative encounter, understandably so given how callous many of the reactions to their relationship have been. Gingerly, Juliana removed Valentina’s hand from her injury and kissed it; before she cupping Valentina’s face and using her thumb to brush away the lone tear that had managed to escape.

Valentina couldn’t help but compare their first time to now; a lot had changed since then their original happy giddiness of falling in love for the first time, which was now replaced with anxiety and fear. The dark emotions did nothing to diminish the love she held in her heart for Juliana, but is made her more uncertain about them actually being together. Valentina had been deeply hurt and confused when Juliana had first broken things off, but after seeing how much torment it could bring her love she understood why Juliana had done it. Regardless the heartache remained fresh in her mind despite having the girl in her arms again. Those few days without Juliana left her utterly empty and served as an agonizing reminder that everything she has ever loved has been ripped away from her for one reason or another.

“Hey Val,” Valentina returned her focus to the Juliana hovering above her; incapable of holding back a smile Valentina propped herself up and gave Juliana a brief kiss. She would never grow tired of that feeling no matter how many times they kissed.

“We’re going to be okay I promise,” assured Juliana holding her pinky out in front of her.

Valentina wordlessly entwined her own pinky with Juliana allowing the simple yet meaningful gesture to pacify her restless mind.

Juliana’s heart rejoiced at the sight of the light returning to Valentina’s eyes the cold despair cleared away giving way to a deep sky blue. Cradling her back Juliana eased Valentina back on to the bed following her until she was so close that their lips were just barely touching. Valentina lifted her head to bring their lips together but Juliana playful pulled back just out of reach. She continued to tease the Valentina until the other girl finally decided she’d had enough and wrapped her arms around Juliana’s neck keeping her in place. Fireworks exploded behind Valentina’s eyes as Juliana’s skillful hands explored her body gently stopping every so often to memorize the feeling of Valentina’s supple skin. Valentina loved the way Juliana took her time never neglecting to give attention to every part of her as she trekked her way across Valentina’s skin, her lips leaving goose bump in their wake.

It wasn’t long before Valentina was returning the favor; carving her own path into Juliana’s skin and she took her time exploring the vast wonders of the shorter girl’s frame. She too took her time committing every little thing about Juliana to memory; from the small dimple on her chin to the tattoo of a flower on her wrist, Valentina made sure to remember it all. Taking note of how certain things she did would fill her ears with the quietest of whimpers and breathless gasps, Valentina immersed herself in Juliana.

The white noise of the fan was drowned out by the sound of heavy breathing echoing off the walls as the light from the sun faded. Their worries forgotten as the continued to thoroughly engross themselves in the feel of one another’s love.

“Juls,” murmured Valentina.

“Val,” Juliana gently rocks her hips against Valentina, who does the same in return. Their movements slowing as the tension rises inside them, pushing both girls closer to the edge. Stars collide behind their eyes, both girls reaching their climax as one sharing a tight embrace.

“Val…” Juliana breathed out moving to lay by Valentina’s side. Smiling she brushed a stay hair out of Valentina face, slipping it behind her ear.

“Juls…” whispered Valentina.

“I love you and nothing is going to ever change that,” promised Juliana.

“I love you too.”

Cherishing the moment between them the two girls drifted off to sleep only thinking of each other. Moonlight shined through the curtains surrounding them in a soft dark blue light; the only witness to the love the two of them had just shared in the room. Juliana and Valentina would weather whatever new was storm on the horizon in the morning; but for now they were going to savor this feeling of peace and tranquility. Surrounded by the comfort of each other’s presence they allowed the rest of the world to fade away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace never lasts for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turned into a two part oneshot...

Bright light filtered into the room as the morning sun began to rise, rousing Juliana from her slumber. Valentina lay fast asleep curled against her side with one of her arms slung across Juliana’s waist and her head tucked securely under Juliana’s chin. She gently strokes Valentina’s hair pushing it aside so she could slide her hand behind Valentina’s ear. Grazing the skin behind Valentina’s ear with her thumb Juliana brought their foreheads together. Even asleep Juliana could still see the exhaustion written all over Valentina’s face; it was clear the other girl hadn’t had a good night’s rest in sometime. Truthfully Juliana hadn’t either but she was more accustom to losing sleep and recovering quickly with the life she’d lead so far. Nothing prepares one for little to no sleep like being on the run from a drug cartel thought Juliana bitterly. Reluctantly Juliana pulled away untangling herself from Valentina; she smiled as Valentina unconsciously reached out for her before finding a pillow as a replacement. The cool air against her skin made Juliana shiver as she collected her discarded clothes off the floor.

Surveying the room Juliana spotted two bags in the corner near the door, she recognized them as the one’s they had brought the last time they were there. Grabbing her grey and black one off the floor Juliana makes her way to the bathroom; casting one last glance at Valentina she quietly closes the door behind her. Inside the bathroom on the marble countertop lay a pair of untouched toothbrushes and a tube of toothpaste; along with bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. In a way Juliana was glad they ended up leaving these necessities behind, their hasty retreat had left both of them completely unprepared. Picking up the bottles off the counter Juliana drops her old clothes in a laundry basket just outside the door and steps into the shower.

Once she’s finished getting ready for the day she goes back to the room to check on Valentina. The sight of Valentina curled up in a ball around a pillow in the center of the bed made her heart melt; she’d never seen anything more adorable in her life. It was clear that Valentina was nowhere near ready to wake up and the growling in her stomach told her that making the two of them breakfast might be a good way to pass the time. Heading towards the kitchen Juliana notices that the first aid kit and her jacket were still lying on the couch. Both items served as a striking reminder of the previous day; part of her wanted to forget it all, but she couldn’t deny how it had brought her and Valentina closer together. Putting those thoughts aside she turned her attention towards figuring out what she should prepare.

Rummaging through the refrigerator Juliana finds some eggs, bacon, and fresh fruit. Happy with her find Juliana gets to work preparing breakfast for her and Valentina. As she begins setting everything up Valentina appears with a sheet loosely draped around her frame. Still rubbing the sleep from her eyes she gives Juliana a warm smile. Crossing the room Juliana kisses her cheek and pulls her into a hug.

“Good morning,” greets Juliana rocking Valentina slightly. “Did you sleep well?”

Valentina nods cutely in response while covering her mouth to stifle a yawn. “Are you making breakfast?”

“Yes, I hope you like bacon and eggs,” says Juliana motioning to the ingredient she just laid out.

“Very much so,” smiles Valentina. “Why don’t I take a shower and get dressed and I’ll meet you back here?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Giving Juliana a quick kiss on the lips Valentina heads back in the direction of the bedroom.

Juliana knows it won’t take long to cook the food so she opts for chopping up all the fruits and making a fruits salad to use up some of the time. Valentina returned just as Juliana was plating the food. Coming up behind Juliana, Valentina wraps her arms around her waist and rests her chin on Juliana’s shoulder. Juliana can feel some of the moister from Valentina’s damp hair seeping into her shirt, relishing in the tenderness of Valentina’s actions she closes her eyes.

“Looks and smells great,” acknowledges Valentina.

“Well I didn’t burn is if that’s what you mean,” jokes Juliana taking the plate and setting them on the island in the center of the kitchen.

They two eat in a comfortable silence occasionally broken by a giggle or two whenever they made eye contact. After they had finished their breakfast and cleaned up they retired to sitting room near the front of the house. It had been a long time since both girl had, had a chance to just relax and cast their worries aside; it was a welcomed reprieve that they had been hoping to find. Valentina sits down first beckoning Juliana’s to follow; once she sits down Valentina scoots as close as humanly possible pressing her whole body into Juliana’s side. Taking Valentina’s hand in her own Juliana absent mindedly plays with her fingers. Juliana lets herself get lost in Valentina’s brilliant sky blue eyes; leaning in Juliana moves closer to Valentina slowly sliding her hand around the back of Valentina’s neck.

A knock at the door startled both girls; no one knew where they were except for Alirio and Valentina hadn’t spoken with him since the previous day. Panic billowed in her chest as she gave Juliana a worried glance. Valentina could see Juliana’s face harden presumably steeling herself for whatever was waiting for them on the other side of the door. The first knocked is soon followed by another slightly more forceful one, and then another. Juliana abruptly stands up never once removing her hand from Valentina. The knocking becomes more insistent and aggressive with every passing moment letting them know that whoever their visitor was, they weren’t friendly.

“Everything will be okay,” promised Juliana squeezing Valentina’s hand reassuringly.

Crossing the room Juliana comes to a stop in front of the door any hesitation she has is carefully hidden from Valentina as she unlocks the door and turns the handle. The door flies open so quickly Juliana barely has time to move before it slams against the wall. Furious green eyes filled with rage set their sights on the two girls locking them in place. Eva storms in along with Lupita, Pachito, and several of the Carvajal’s bodyguards hot on her tail. Valentina’s first thought is that Alriro betrayed them, but she manages to catch his sympathetic face hidden behind the wall of people in front of them.

“Juliana!” yells Lupita grabbing Juliana, she tears her away from Valentina with such a force Juliana loses her balance. Instantly Valentina arm shoot out in an attempt to reclaim Juliana’s hand but to know avail as her hand closes around the empty air where Juliana had once been.

“Valentina!” Eva shouts pushing her back, just far enough that she can’t reach Juliana. Eva’s hands fly up her fingers clamping down around Valentina’s shoulders, sinking into the soft flesh as deeply as they will go. Valentina can barely register the pain from her sister’s actions; Valentina is far more concerned with Juliana who is being lead away roughly by Lupita. Shaking her vigorously Eva screams in Valentina’s face. “How dare you!? I told you that your relationship with that girl was over!”

Bringing her hands up Valentina physically tries to block Eva out as best she can; the unrelenting onslaught of curses and threats making her head throb. Valentina should have known better than to think Eva wouldn’t look for them here first but it was the only place she could think of at the time. Her thoughts swirled in her head as she struggled to find a way out of this situation, all she wanted was to be with someone she loved and who loved her. What the hell was so wrong with that? It shouldn’t matter that they’re both women as long as they loved each other it didn’t matter what the world thought.

“No! Eva, don’t touch me!” cried Valentina shoving Eva away. “You have no right!”

“You are nothing more than a naïve child letting this girl take advantage of you!”

“You don’t know anything!” Valentina flew forward getting in Eva’s face. “How do you know I wasn’t the one who wanted her?” Her voice is low but her words are a irrefutable.

Forest green eyes blazing with fire clashed with icy blue as Valentina locks eyes with Eva, any fear she’d had replaced by white hot anger.

“I am your sister and she is as good as a stranger!”

“She knows me better than anyone else and I know her!” countered Valentina breaking away from Eva.

“I will not let you ruin your life!” asserted Eva forcing Valentina to face her once more.

“It’s my life!” sobbed Valentina unable to hold herself together any longer. “Why can’t you just let me be happy?” Tears flowed freely down Valentina’s face as she looked away from Eva shaking head in disbelief. Eva was about to respond when something akin to the crack of a whip shot through the commotion. Valentina’s eyes immediately fall upon Juliana and her mother standing near the doorway; Juliana’s head is turned slightly to one side as she and Lupita has her hand raise as if she’s about to strike Juliana a second time.

“I knew you would be with that girl!” spat Lupita as she dragged Juliana further away Valentina.

“Ma! Let go!” Juliana tore her arm out of her mother’s vice like grip. “You have no right to treat me or her like this!”

“I am you mother! You will do as I tell you!” Juliana’s face warped into an unreadable expression at the declaration.

“I am not your property and I am no longer a child!” Outraged at her daughter’s words Lupita raises her hand hits Juliana hard across the face. Juliana braced herself for the impact, completely unsurprised by her mother’s actions. Unfortunately, that did little to ease the damage, as pain blossomed in her cheek. From the edge of her vision Juliana could see her mother draw her arm back for another strike and hurl it towards her just in time to block it.

“Juliana!” She turns to see Valentina running towards her fear and worry swimming in her teary eyes.  Casting her mother’s hand aside she rushes to meet Valentina’s embrace, pulling away slightly Valentina brings her hand up to Juliana’s face. Juliana can barely see as Valentina’s hands come up to her face checking to make sure she alright; but she’d have to be blind to miss the angst etched onto Valentia’s face.

“ _Mi amor, mi amor_!” Valentina’s voice comes out shaky and distraught. “Are you okay!? I’m so sorry…” Valentina wraps her arms around Juliana as tightly as she can, crying uncontrollably. Juliana brings her arms up wrapping them around Valentina; using one to rub gentle circles on her back and the other to guide Valentina’s head to her shoulder. Every sob that escaped Valentina’s lips was like a knife to the heart; Juliana would give anything to keep Valentina from having to suffer anymore than she already had.

“Shh…” sooths Juliana as she brushes Valentina hair comfortingly. “I’m alright, it’s okay.”

Valentina shook her head unable to do anything but apologize as she buried her face further into Juliana’s neck. Juliana hated seeing Valentina so upset, especially when she had such a large part to play in her love’s current state. It was so hard to hold onto something that the whole world seemed determined to erase; every bit of happiness they shared was tainted by those who refused to accept them. It might be easier if their arguments were sound but all the people who told them that they were wrong only cared about themselves and how they were affected. Shadows clouded around Juliana’s heart as she recalled how quick everyone was to dismiss how they felt about one another; constantly telling them that what they felt wasn’t real. The walls they’d been forced to build were beginning to cave under the pressure and it didn’t help that Juliana had created the first crack herself when she left Valentina after the pact. Her thoughts returned to the delicate girl shaking in her arms; the desire to protect Valentina kept her darkest thought at bay.

The small pause in commotion was soon ended by multiple pairs of hostile hands stealing Valentina away from Juliana’s embrace. Valentina let out a heart wrenching sob at the loss; Eva kept her firmly rooted in place beyond Juliana’s touch as two bodyguards threw her back to Lupita and ushered them out the door.

“No! Let go of me!” Juliana struggled frantically to break free of their hold. “Valentina!”

“Juliana!” Valentina wept, fighting against Eva. Hopelessness twisted itself inside of Valentina’s soul, drowning her in a sea of chaos helpless to stop the scene unfolding before her. Valentina had never felt more alone in her life the she did right now; surround by apathetic faces watching the love of her life being literally forced out of her life.

“Let her go,” says Eva, tightening her hold on her little sister. “You’ll see, once you’re better you’ll realize that you were only with her because you were confused and lost after our father died.”

“No! Stop telling me I’m confused!”

“Val, calm down! This is just some stupid fling!” Eva throws her hand up in the air clearly irritated.

“No Eva! I love Juliana!”

“Don’t be delusional, she’s only using you!”

“She had never once taken advantage of me!” The look in Valentina’s eyes froze Eva in place; her piercing gazed left no room for objection. Eva wasn’t one to back down but she could see this was a losing battle; Valentina was nothing if not stubborn. Eva on the other hand was a master at playing the long game, if she pushed Valentina too much now then their relationship would be beyond repair when the two lovers finally had a falling out.

“Fine I’ll leave the two of you alone for now,” sighed Eva holding her hands up as a sign of surrender. “Just know that I’ll be keeping my eye on you two and if anything happens I won’t hesitate…” She trailed of knowing the Valentina knew the full implications of her warning. In typical Eva fashion she exited as dramatically as she had entered, motioning the guards to stand down as she walked through the door.

It was too late though Juliana’s mother had already taken her and she was nowhere to be seen, leaving Valentina all alone. The harsh slam of the door resounded so loudly that Valentina flinched at the sound. The anger and agony that had been coursing through her veins was instantly replaced by a heavy numbness. It crawled through her body leeching away all of her strength until there was nothing left. Unable to support herself Valentina crumbled to the ground landing roughly on her knees before falling forward. Her hands stretched out in front of her couldn’t even feel what should be the cold tile underneath them. All she could do was stare blankly at the door in front of her. She couldn’t help but think that if maybe the door stayed closed forever and she remained hidden away right where she was, that maybe life’s terrors would leave her alone. A gaping void swelled in her chest slowly destroying any light she once held in her heart; Valentina felt like she was sitting in the middle of a hurricane that had demolished everything in it’s path, leaving behind only devastation. There was nothing left, no one was on her side, everyone had turned the back on her, and worst of all the one person who could make things better was gone. Without anything to hold onto Valentina allowed the isolation to suffocate her, locking her in a state of complete and utter despair.

“Ma!” Juliana’s frustration and anxiety grew the further her mother managed to get her from the house. “Let go! You can’t force me to go with you!”

“Yes I can!” sneered Lupita.

“I’m in love with Valentina and nothing you say is going to change that,” Juliana narrowed her eyes at Lupita. “I will not let you come between us.”

“I am your mother and you will listen to me!” hollered her mother, giving Juliana’s arm a rough yank.

Juliana was about to respond when she caught sight of the body guards lead by Eva, coming towards their direction. She scanned the mass of people hoping to catch a glance of Valentina amongst them, but to no avail.

“Where’s Valentina?” called out Juliana breaking free from her mother. Determination burned in her eyes as she came to a stop in front of Eva.

“I told her I would leave this alone for now,” she responded coolly.

“That’s not what I asked,” The look Eva gave her was enough to make most people run for the hills but Juliana stood her ground.

“Probably moping around inside the house,” Eva finally answers waving Juliana off.

Glaring at Eva, Juliana turn back towards the house; suddenly her mother’s hands are seizing her once more, stopping her in her tracks. Shrugging Lupita off Juliana whips around to glower at her mother.

“I will not go with you!” Juliana had never so vehemently opposed her mother before, but she’s also never seen this side of her either. She was not going to let her mother or anyone else force her into abandoning something so pure. Doomed to fail or not Juliana knows she’s in love with Valentina and that Valentina’s in love with her too. No prejudice, religion, or traditional values were going to make their feeling for each other disappear or falter. Juliana would be damned if she let the world rip away the best thing she ever had known in this bleak and bleary existence she’s been force to live.

“You will because I say so!” Lupita screamed matching Juliana’s intensity. “You chose this, this sin and I’m going to take you away from it!”

“I didn’t ask for any of this!” Juliana’s frustration was reaching it’s breaking point. “All of us should be free to chose. We get to decide who we want to be with or not,”

“And I’m deciding that you will not be with her!”

“That’s not how it works! You don’t get to control me!” Juliana clenched her firsts tension flooding her body. “It’s your choice not to expect out love but I will not let you make my choices for me!” It was taking everything she had not to lash out physically at her mother.

Unable to deny the growing animosity between the two women Pachito finally stepped in. Juliana couldn’t hear what he said; but whatever it was she could tell it pacified her mother. Wrapping his arm around Lupita’s shoulders, Pachito walked her down the drive way to the car. The anger still burning inside became stained with worry; she needed to make sure Valentina was okay.

The door flung open revealing Valentina’s broken frame in a heap on the floor. Her shoulders were slumped over, her head hanging low as her eyes bore holes into the ground. Despite the intense need to run to Valentina’s side Juliana took the time to lock the door behind her; so as to prevent anymore unwelcome visitors from barging in. As Juliana drew closer she realized couldn’t sense anything coming from Valentina, it was almost as if the person before her was nothing more than a hollow puppet. Somewhere through the fog Valentina registers that someone has returned open the door and come inside; walls scrambled to assemble themselves around her blocking out whoever the intruder might be. Juliana carefully knelt down in front of Valentina worried at the lack of response from the other girl.

“Val?” she tried, hoping to get some kind of reaction. Valentina sat unmoving refusing to even acknowledge that someone was sharing her space. Bring her hand to cup Valentina’s face Juliana lifted Valentina’s head hoping to coax the older girl into meeting her gaze. It was clear that Valentina wasn’t really there; her frozen eyes staring off into the distance far past the concerned girl sitting next to her.

“Oh, Val…” whispers Juliana sadly. “I’m so sorry.”

Suddenly Valentina stands up leaving Juliana on the ground. “I think you should go,” says Valentina her back to Juliana; the emotionless voice sounded foreign to Juliana’s ears but the statement hurts her none the less.

“Please Valentina…don’t do this,” Juliana can feel tears welling up in her eyes. It couldn’t end like this; after everything they’d been through this couldn’t be the end.

“It’s for the best…” Icy wind slices through Juliana’s heart with every word. Despite the fact Valentina is right in front of her the other girl feel so far away.

“Valentina, I love you.” declares Juliana. Standing up she moves in front of Valentina; she is determined to get through to Valentina. “I don’t care what anyone says as long as you and I are together that’s all that matters.” Light flickers behind Valentina’s eyes for a moment still unable to rekindle the fire that use to shine so brightly. “What we choose to do is are business, no one else’s.” Juliana moves forward gently taking Valentina’s hands in her own. “Look me in the eye and tell me that you don’t want this anymore and I will go.” Juliana knows it’s a risk. A part of her has faith that Valentina will come back to her; but she can’t deny that it might also cost her Valentina forever. Juliana can see some life return to Valentina’s eyes as she takes in the implication of Juliana’s words.

Valentina finally turn to face Juliana dead on; her expression completely unreadable. Juliana’s heart dropped, the faith she had in Valentina faltered as she waited for Valentina’s response.

“I don’t know what to do…” admits Valentina. Her façade crumbles as tear flow down her cheeks. Juliana pulls her in close brushing away the tears falling from her somber turquoise eyes; unable to keep her own tears at bay Juliana lets them fall freely. Bringing their foreheads together she wraps one arm securely around the taller girl’s waist and buries her finger in Valentina long tresses just behind her. Juliana lightly runs her thumb over the bone behind Valentina’s ear; she closes her eyes as she leans into Valentina. She can feel Valentina relaxing into her arms as Valentina let’s her damaged walls exposed her heart to Juliana’s. Valentina places her hands on both sides of Juliana faces as the brings their lips together; both girls find comfort in the small yet meaningful contact.

“I’m sorry…” apologizes Juliana.

“No. Don’t apologize, neither of us has done anything wrong,” Her voice comes out in a whisper, but Juliana can feel the sincerity nonetheless. “But..I can’t take much more of this,” The confession doesn’t come as a surprise to Juliana, honestly she feels the same. Leading Valentina by the hand they head into the sitting room in the back of the house; Juliana made a conscious effort to put as much distance between them and the offending door.

“We have to get out of here,” decides Juliana as she sits down in front of the fire place; her hand still tightly entwined with Valentina’s.

“I know,” sighs Valentina siting next to her. “I just don’t know where we would go…”

“We could go to Canada you’ve been there before,” suggests Juliana. Unconsciously Juliana reaches up to play with Valentina hair as they ponder their potential destinations.

“Canada was fun but honestly I wasn’t terribly fond of it.”

“It can’t be in anywhere South America it’s too close to the cartels,” Juliana briefly thinks of returning to the States but her memory of her time there changes her mind. On top of that Juliana was worried that the cartel looking for El Chino might be able to find them just as easily; she knew that they had connection crawling through most of the states.

“That’s true what about Paris?” There is a hopefulness in Valentina’s voice that Juliana picks up on. “I know French and I’ve been there a few times for vacation.”

“I don’t know French…” frowned Juliana.

“It’s not too different from Spanish,” insists Valentina pulling Juliana’s hands to her chest. “ _Por favor?_ ” Juliana rolls her eyes unable to keep the smile off her face at the sight of Valentina’s hopeful eyes.

“You’d have to teach me,” laughs Juliana leaning against Valentina.

“Of course _ma chérie_ ,” giggles Valentina bumping their shoulders together. Gently caressing Juliana face, Valentina fails to keep her frown at bay.

“ _Mi amor_ ,” Juliana makes a face as she soothes the crease in Valentina brow. “What’s wrong?”

“Does it hurt?” asks Valentina gently caaressing the red skin where Lupita had hit Juliana earlier today. Juliana does her best not to react to the pressure but fails wincing slightly.

“Not as much as thinking I was going to lose you,” Juliana’s eyes are full of sincerity as she speaks. “I would let her hit me a million times if it meant I could stay with you.”

“I hate watching you suffer…” murmurs Valentina, unshed tears shining in her eyes.

“Val, don’t cry,” putting the heads together Juliana looks up at Valentina. “Plus it’s not so bad if you’re the one taking care of me.” The sentiment gets a weak chuckle Valentina. Juliana always knew just what to say to make her smile, even if it was the last thing she wanted to do. Valentina think back fondly to their first meeting when Juliana told her to give her all her money, she couldn’t believe she’d actually believed Juliana might rob her.

“Do you think Paris is far enough away that your sister won’t drop in on us?” joked Juliana.

“Juls!” Valentina shoved Juliana laughing. “God I hope so.”

“Hey,”

“Yes?” inquires Valentina looks at Juliana still smiling.

“ _Te quiero_.” Juliana voice comes out softly full of love and adoration.

“ _Te quiero también_ ,” replies Valentina as she leans in and kisses Juliana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a follow up piece that ended on a more definitive note. So while I'll probably never actually write about them going off to Paris, I wanted give them a more concrete solution in relation to being able to stay happy. But I'm better at writing angst them happiness so this is what happened.


End file.
